


All I Need

by brissajd



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brissajd/pseuds/brissajd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rick and daryl's conversation in 4x16</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble on what i wish would have happened between rick and daryl in the finale after the ambush. this is my first rickyl fic and its so lame. i'd also appreciate some constructive criticism.
> 
> sorry for any mistakes!

Rick stares at the never ending trees in his view. Bloodied and battered, his ears still faintly ringing from the gun that went off right next to him. He barely hears the footsteps approaching him but he doesn't worry because he knows those footsteps anywhere. The heavy weight of Daryl's boots, a sound he knows too well. He sees from the corner of his eye, Daryl wetting a cloth for him.

"Save it, you can drink it later."

"Nah, you can't see yourself but he can."

Rick takes the wet cloth from Daryl and wipes the filthy blood from his face. He still hasn't looked at Daryl, he can't. He's not angry, of course not, but this was such a strange way of them meeting again. He doesn't know if he can handle looking into Daryl's clear, blue eyes after weeks and not feel dizzy.

He can hear his rough voice better now, closer. It's almost like he's whispering in his ear, saying things for only Rick to hear.

Daryl goes on about Beth and that gang. Rick is listening and staring at him, noticing the darker circles under his eyes and the worry lines on his forehead.

Rick knows he doesn't have to reply, because Daryl should know that Rick isn't mad at him for staying with those guys and he knows it wasn't his fault that Beth is gone. Instead, he looks up at Daryl, their eyes finally lock and it's that look. The look they gave each other when they went to Woodbury the first time and Daryl was hesitant because of Merle, the look they gave each other when Daryl chose Merle over him and the family, the look they gave each other when Daryl came back and kissed Rick for the first time in the dark prison cell.

They're still staring and Rick finally says something that makes Daryl's breath hitch.

"It's not on you, Daryl. We are family. We could face as many obstacles but we will always end up together. I love Carl, I love Michonne, and I love you." Rick let the words finally fall from his mouth, the words that were lingering on his tongue way before the prison went to hell.

Daryl just stared and Rick felt the glossy blue eyes start to make him dizzy. He leaned his head on Daryl's shoulder, heard him whispering something that Rick could barely make out. He looked back up and saw tears and redness rimming Daryl's eyes and all Rick could hear was a faint "I missed you" slipping from Daryl's mouth.

Rick put his hand on Daryl's cheek, leaning into him, ignoring the blood covering his mouth. It was chaste, Daryl barely kissing back at first but later getting into the motion. Rick parted his lips, letting Daryl's tongue slip through. It felt so good; it felt so right to finally be here with the one person that can make him feel safe. The one person that can help him forget about the rest of the world. Carl can do that too and Michonne, but something about Daryl makes him feel like the world hasn't gone to shit. Daryl reminds him of home.

Rick pulls away and laughs, apologizing for the crusty blood he probably got on Daryl's mouth. Daryl laughs too as Rick wipes his mouth off with the now dry cloth.

They get up finally, despite their aching bodies.

"Rick?" Daryl whispers.

"Yeah?" 

"I won't let anything happen to you...or Carl."

Rick nods and stares at Daryl's eyes again. He lets his mind wander and thinks that maybe the only way to get through this apocalypse is to let himself feel dizzy once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> （ ´_⊃｀）


End file.
